


Teaching Seven how to kiss

by Kurt_Cobain



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s05e22 Someone To Watch Over Me, F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, Mentor/Protégé, Teaching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurt_Cobain/pseuds/Kurt_Cobain
Summary: Seven comes to Janeway with a personal request. And things go their wa as mentioned in the title.





	Teaching Seven how to kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction ever (even though I have been reading ff for over 6 years).  
> Also, English is not my mothertounge and I live in Germany.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Janeway returned to her quarters late in the evening. She had been visiting Kadi homeworld to conclude their successful negotiations.  
Feeling a little sweaty, she got out of her dress uniform and stepped into a nice and warm bubble bath. Also, to celebrate a little, she got herself a bottle of good rose wine which she got as a gift from another friendly alien encounter.  
Just as she was about to pour her third glass of wine, the door chime rang.  
There was only one person on the ship who would dare to disturb her this late at night.   
With a sigh, she stepped out of the tube.  
„Enter“ she called and soon heard the click of Seven's heels as she walked through the door.

„I'll be right with you, Seven“ She dried herself up sparsely and put on her robe.  
Stepping into the living room area, she saw the beautiful figure of the former Borg standing in the middle of the room.  
„Captain, I disturbed you. Shall I come again later?“  
„No that's all right. Would you like something?“  
„I do not require nutritional supplements at this time.“ came the automatic answer.  
„Of course not.“ Janeway said sarcastically, walking to the replicator. „Coffee, black“

„So what is it that you need?“ she asked, taking a seat on her couch.  
„I require your assistance in a personal matter.“  
„Why don't you have a seat? It hurts my neck looking up to you“  
With that Seven took a seat next to her captain.

„As you might have heard, I took your advice and tried myself at romance“  
„Yes I did. Also, I heard it didn't go all too well.“ Janeway answered, taking a sip of her fresh coffee.  
„It did not. Which is why I am here. I want you to teach me how to kiss.“  
The Captain almost choked on her coffee „You.. what?“  
„My research on this matter is insufficient. I need experience to be successful in accomplishing a so called date“.   
„Seven, dating is not a task you need to accomplish. It is something you should enjoy spending your time with, with a person you like“ Janeway explained.  
„So the Doctor has told me as well. However, my research indicates that a date usually concludes with a kiss. I am new to this aspect of social interaction and I would like you to introduce me to it.“ the former Borg stated matter of factly

Kathryn Janeway was stunned. She certainly hadn't expected that kind of conversation.  
„I can't kiss you, Seven. I'm your Captain, not your lover“  
Not giving up so easily, Seven argued: „You are also my mentor, Captain. You introduced me to a number of social interactions and you yourself persuaded me to 'try romance'. Therefore, the only logical conclusion would be for you to assist me on how to take this step towards humanity.“

Janeway thought about her protege's words for am moment „Is this really about learning new things about humanity or is there more to it?“   
Considering her answer, Seven answered truthfully: „I've never been kissed before Captain. I have regained my humanity step by step in the past two years. I do not know how to explain it. But I feel like I have been missing an important piece in this process. You said going on a date means spending time with a person you enjoy being with. You are very special to me, Captain.   
To help me regain my humanity, I want you to take this step with me and kiss me.“

Janeway was getting frustrated. She couldn't believe, what was asked of her.   
Not that she didn't like the idea of kissing seven. But actually doing so would not go without consequences.

Putting her mug down, she got up from the sofa.  
„But can't you see how inappropriate it would be for us to kiss? I can't go around kissing my crewmebers. It just wouldn't be right.“ The Captain argued calmly but firmly.  
Seven got up as well and objected: „I disagree, Captain. I did not come here to get involved in a romantic relationship with you. I merely want you to show me another aspect of humanity. Since both of us are not romantically interested in each other, we would not be breaking any Starfleet regulations.“

'She's got a point there..' Janeway reconsidered. She didn't know what to think about this yet.   
„Give me a moment, will you?“ Kathryn walked into her bedroom and changed into black slacks and a grey top. Then she went to the bathroom, filling her glass and bringing it along with the bottle of wine back into the living room.

„So, just a kiss, right? No dating, no romance. We are just trying to bring humanity a little closer to you.“ She stated and took a big gulp of her wine.  
„That is correct.“ Seven stood with her hands clasped behind her back.

Kathryn took a moment to look at the younger woman's beautiful features. „Come here, Seven“. Janeway patted the space next to her on the couch.  
Slowly, Seven walked to the couch and took a seat. 

„We have to set up some parameters. First: no one can know about this. I don't want to be ship's gossip for the next few months.“   
Seven nodded in agreement.  
„Second: this will be a one time thing. Like I said earlier: no romance, no dating.“ The older woman stated harshly.  
„Yes, Captain“ - „Seven, if we are going to do this you need to stop calling me Captain.“  
„All right...?“ Seven said unsure. „You can call me Kathryn ..for now.“

„Kathryn, can we kiss now?“ - „Yes“ Janeway touched the other woman's knee.  
A second later, Seven leaned in. Pressing her lips against Kathryn's, she shoved her tongue inside her Captain's mouth.  
After some moments under Sevens attack, Kathryn pulled away. „Whoa Seven, you need to slow down a little.“ she said and wipped the wetness from her mouth.  
„I do not understand.“ -“Don't be so aggressive and don't use your tongue right away. I want you to only kiss my lips for the beginning... gently.“  
Seven looked at her a little puzzled. „My research has shown that using one's tongue increases the feeling of conectedness and arousal.“  
„Yes that is correct. But it is common to start with simple kissing first and if you enjoy that, you can start using your tounge.“

Seven started to lean in again when Kathryn moved her hand to the other woman's bun and interupted her: „Wait a minute... May I?“. Seven nodded and Kathryn slowly removed the pins from her hair. The blonde tresses fell freely around her shoulders.  
Her Captain combed her fingers through the slight curls and leaned back to look at her.  
She was not sure if it was the wine, but Janeway suddenly felt very hot..

„Seven.. you look beautiful.“ Kathryn was stunned.  
„So I've been told before.“ came the rather arrogant answer.  
„Close your eyes. I am going to kiss you now“ Kathryn whispered.  
Seven did as she was told and soon felt the Captain's lips incredibly soft against her own.  
Seven held completely still, when the smaller woman started moving her lips slowly against her own.  
Soon, she couldn't hold still any longer and started mimicking Janeway's movements.  
Before the Captain would allow the kiss to deepen, she pulled away.

The former Drone slowly opened her eyes again „This felt very pleasant“  
„I think so too.“ Janeway answered smiling.  
„Kathryn, I want to kiss you again with my tongue inside your mouth“ Seven inquired, making the woman next to her blush.  
Janeway, regaining her composure quickly, instructed: „All right. But try not just shoving it in. Be a little less obtrusive. And when I slip my tongue between your lips, I want you to massage it with yours, can you do that?“ - „I am determined to do so.“

Kathryn tugged a strain of Seven's hair behind her ear and pulled her closer.  
This time, it was Janeway, who tipped her tongue against the younger woman's lips, asking for entrance.   
Seven, granting entrance, felt her Captain's velvet tongue exploring her mouth and started massaging it, like she was told.  
Kathryn couldn't prevent herself from moaning at the feeling of Seven's response.  
That sound encouraged Seven even more and she deepened the kiss.  
Kathryn felt a jolt rippling through her body, when Seven's hand landed on her hip.

To prevent things from getting out of hand, and eventually feeling the need to breath, Janeway ended the kiss, panting.  
„My my, that's what I call a good kiss.“ The Captain groaned.

Seven looked at Janeway and the silence stretched awkwardly.  
It was broken when Seven asked: „Why do people kiss before copulation? It is inefficient. If the goal is to seek penetration, one should just start doing so.“  
Janeway didn't know how to answer that one. „I don't really know, Seven. I think it is about learning what your partner likes. And also, it feels quite nice doesn't it?“  
„It is arousing.“ The younger woman said and Kathryn blushed again.

„When I put my hand on your hip, your heart rate increased by 3,4%. Kathryn, did my touch arouse you? I want to learn what you like.“  
Finding it difficult to breathe, Janeway reached for her wine glass and downed the rest of it.  
„Touching can increase the feeling of enjoyment when done at the right time during a sexual encounter. There are certain parts of the body which are more sensitive than others, for example the breasts.“

„I would like to try that with you.“Seven stated.  
„Seven, this is getting a little out of hand..“ Janeway said, but wished otherwise.  
„It is not, Kathryn. It is merely an experiment for me to learn more about humanity.“  
Kathryn looked into Sevens deep, blue eyes a little frightened.  
„Please. It would mean a great deal to me.“ The younger woman said.  
Kathryn's mind was conflicted. She wanted more of Seven's affection, but knew she would be overstepping a border.

Her wine-clouded mind stopped thinking and she nodded hesitantly.  
Seven's hand settled on Kathryn's chest. The former Borg noticed her Captain shiver, when she moved her hand to cup her breast.  
She then flicked her finger over the erect nipple and heard Kathryn whimper.

Feeling her mouth go dry, Seven pressed her lips into Kathryn's neck.  
She started to nibble there and with that, Kathryn's eyes closed at the sensations.  
Seven, who was new to this, felt herself become more and more aroused.   
She needed to feel more of Kathryn and whispered into her ear: „This garment is frustrating. You should remove it.“

The Captain's eyes fluttered open. „Seven, stop.“ She commanded and slightly pulled away.  
The younger woman looked at her confused.  
„This has gone way too far. You have to leave now.“ She ordered.  
„It did not go far enough. Kathryn I-“ - „No I'm not Kathryn anymore.“ Janeway stood up to put some distance between them. „When you walk out of that door, I'll be your Captain again and nothing more. Now get out!“

Seven got up, too, and looked at her contemptuously for a moment. „As you wish, Captain.“

After she moved out of the quarters, Janeway collapsed onto the couch.  
'What have I done? Why did I let Seven kiss me?'  
But then, the feeling of arousal outweighted the guilt and Kathryn retreated into her bedroom.


End file.
